Underwater lighting systems have been proposed since at least early in the twentieth century. In U.S. Pat. No. 867,256, Dion taught a subaqueous light system that served as an aid to navigation. This system comprised a cable laid along the deepest portion of bottom of a channel and included short cables leading to incandescent lamps. The lamps had floats attached to them so that the lamps would not rest on the bottom.
Other systems included lamps that were attached to floats so that the lamps would hang down into water to attract fish. U.S. Pat. No. 1,192,011 to Ryan, No. 1,338,528 to Reinewald, No. 4,187,533 to Hampton, No. 4,190,976 to Hurt, No. 4,598,346 to Bodde, and No. 5,651,209 to Rainey all describe variations on that concept. U.S. Pat. No. 2,097,357 to Watts describes an illuminated sinker to fishing, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,276 to Campbell illustrates a light on the end of a wand for attracting fish. U.S. Patent No. to Quereau describes an ornamental light system for a swimming pool to develop a changing light pattern by using mirrors on a curved surface.
Thus, it is known that placing a light underwater will attract fish. And Quereau teaches that an attractive light pattern may be developed underwater. However, none of these references discloses a permanently or semi-permanently installed lighting system that is primarily directed to providing lighting from beneath the surface of a body of water to display what is underwater to those above the surface of the water.
What is really needed, though, is an underwater lighting system that can be deployed and left in place to provide an aquascape lighting arrangement.